


Воля Кун

by Tatrien (Taera), WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крайности никогда не могли привести к равновесию, даже если поначалу казалось, что они — единственный возможный выход. Сама жизнь не терпела подобного, хотя и вовсю пользовалась в своих играх. Когда кунари прилетели на Землю, привлеченные прыжком Кокрейна, Земля из одной крайности бросилась в другую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воля Кун

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Duches](http://duches12.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)
> 
> на Земле испокон веков существовала магия;  
> Словарик кунлата:  
> Ашаад — разведчик  
> Таллис — "решать", агент Бен-Хазрат  
> Гатт — значение неизвестно, звание в рядах Бен-Хазрат  
> Бен-Хазрат — "Сердце многих", орден, защищающий верования кунари и целостность общества (ака полиция и разведка внутренняя и внешняя)  
> Стэн — командир пехотного отряда  
> Васгот — "серые", представители расы кунари, которые родились вне Кун  
> Вашедан — ругательство  
> Саарибаз — "опасная вещь", кунарийское название магов  
> Ашкаари — "тот, кто ищет", ученые, философы  
> Баз — "вещь"; чуждый Куну  
> Хиссра — "иллюзия", часто используется по отношению к божествам  
> Арваарад — "тот, кто сдерживает зло"; кунари, который следит за саарибазом  
> Виддатлок — место исцеления и восстановления  
> Карастен — командир пехоты  
> Талан — "правда, истина"; в данном фике используется в качестве звания агента Бен-Хазрат  
> Камек — сборное название ядов, промывающих мозги и полностью стирающих личность  
> Тамассран — "те, кто говорят"  
> Расаан — так назвалась тамассран в комиксе "Those Who Speak", которая допрашивала Изабеллу; в данном фике используется как уточняющее роль звание  
> Арикун — один из триумвирата, который управляет народом кунари; глава жрецов

Воля Кун требует подчинения. Безоговорочного и полного. Воля Кун требует гармонии и содействия. Он — ашаад, и роль его — разведывать пути, искать заблудших и противников. Искать всех, на кого укажет стэн, его командир.  
  
Сегодня они следовали информации от разведки и вместе с таллис и гатт должны были подтвердить или опровергнуть данные. Далее, по инструкции, им было нужно вернуться к основному отряду, чтобы затем подвести подразделение стэна к предварительно отмеченному месту.  
  
Ашаад пристально вглядывался в горизонт, почти полностью сосредоточившись на окружающей природе — за зеленой листвой мог скрываться враг, и надо было оставаться настороже — но при этом слушая редкие разговоры спутников. Хоть он и не одобрял присутствие Бен-Хазрат, но не мог не признавать, что их сотрудничество приносило плоды. Их всех избрали для скрытного передвижения, ведь землянину легче было затеряться на зеленых просторах, чем первым-кунари. Отчасти потому, что их не всегда принимали за тех, кем они были, и это играло ашааду на руку. Еще больше это играло на руку таллису и гатту, которых специально обучали пользоваться подобными ситуациями.  
  
Однако сейчас ашаад был полностью (и, в некоторой мере нерационально) уверен, что их противник прекрасно понимал, кто идет по его следам. Васгот-земляне хоть и не приняли Кун, но это не делало их дураками. Все они были потомками войны, которая гремела на Земле почти два века назад. Ашаад знал о ней, и, как всякий кунари-землянин, намеревался сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы воля Кун уберегла их планету от повторения этого ужаса. Магов следовало держать в повиновении, тогда бы этого не произошло. Хотя в какой-то мере ашаад был рад давней войне. Ведь он и представить не мог, кем был бы без указаний Кун. Каким потерянным и отчаянным было бы его существование без цели и единства, пронизывающих сейчас все его естество. Даже таллис и гатт, которых ашаад впервые увидел утром три дня назад, были ему как братья, ведь все они действовали подобно частям одного механизма, подобно единому целому.  
  
Резкий окрик, слева, пятьдесят ярдов.  
  
Ашаад вскинул винтовку, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь. Кусты издевательски прошелестели под налетевшим порывом ветра. Редкие деревца прекрасно давали разглядеть заросшие бетонные развалины — когда-то давно здесь стоял дом.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, ашаад дал спутникам сигнал рассредоточиться. Им нужна была информация, а не бой. Бой будет проведен под командованием стэна в положенный срок, как и планировалось.  
  
Для последовавшей ситуации у землян существовала поговорка: «человек предполагает, а Бог располагает», и пускай ашаад с недоумением относился к любым предрассудкам о существовании некоего «бога», он не мог не признавать, что в жизни действительно не всегда все шло так, как он планировал. Да и вообще, если по-настоящему задуматься, едва ли не всякий раз известные ашааду планы, составленные применительно к реальным ситуациям, подвергались изменениям уже во время их претворения в жизнь. Еще не было такого, чтобы с самого начала все прошло абсолютно без сучка без задоринки — такое происходило исключительно в учебных ситуациях, за которыми пристально следили наставники.  
  
Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы успешно завершить разведывательную операцию и вернуться в лагерь, ашаад был вынужден нырять под выпущенную в него молнию и отстреливаться от васгот.  
  
— Вашедан, — не сдержавшись, выругался ашаад, когда следом за молнией в него запустили большой белый шар, опутанный зловещей зеленой сеткой.  
  
Ашаад едва успел уклониться от этой атаки. Шар впитался в зеленую траву, где он только что находился; секунду спустя трава пожухла и завяла, вскоре рассыпаясь невесомой пылью. В яркой зелени образовался аккуратный мертвый круг. Страшно было представить, что такое заклинание могло сотворить с человеком.  
  
Кто же мог подумать, что среди противников обнаружатся саарибаз. Ашаад даже не мог винить упустивших такую важную деталь ашкаари — в конце концов, васгот-земляне не имели обычая зашивать своим саарибаз рты, надевать маску и ошейник, или еще как-либо отмечать их обособленный статус. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что сейчас для ашаада все сводилось к простым действиям.  
  
— Баз вашедан! — выкрикнул он, оттягивая внимание противника на себя.  
  
Ему не нужно было давать каких-либо специальных знаков, его спутники сами прекрасно понимали, что надобно делать. Потому ашаад не удивился, когда так и не увидел ни таллиса, ни гатта. Эти двое уже были на пути к стэну, или же наоборот, затаились и собирали информацию — задание надо было выполнить. Задача же самого ашаада состояла в том, чтобы как можно дольше задержать противника и не дать ему начать поиски остальных членов разведгруппы.  
  
Чем ашаад и занялся.  
  
Он любил горячку боя, любил танцевать со смертью на грани, когда адреналин жаром растекается по телу, а окружающий мир становится кристально четким. Но, памятуя слова наставников, не позволял себе окунаться в этот боевой азарт с головой — он был кунари, у него была цель, и он не имел права забывать о ней. Его оружие — боевая винтовка последней модели с усовершенствованной системой энергообмена — отдавала в руках естественной тяжестью, она уже давно стала продолжением его самого. Ашаад мог попасть туда, куда пожелает, и ничто ему в этом не воспрепятствует.  
  
После еще двух молний, напоследок почувствовав резкий запах озона и то, как все волоски на теле встают дыбом, настолько близко пролетела смерть, ашаад наконец вычислил точное месторасположение одного васгот-саарибаза. После этого ашааду потребовалось только пять секунд, чтобы перекатиться на более открытый участок, прицелиться и нажать на спусковой крючок.  
  
В ответ раздались обозленные крики товарищей затихшего васгота. Хорошо, саарибаз быстро скончался.  
  
Однако ашаад не успел уйти в укрытие — внезапно между покореженных молодых деревьев мелькнули человеческие фигуры, одна из них женская, и ашаад отвлекся на непозволительные несколько секунд, пытаясь взять группу васгот на прицел. Оставшийся в разрушенном доме саарибаз, похоже, увидел отразившийся от дула луч солнца, поскольку подозрительно точно поставил руну парализации буквально за мгновение до того, как ашаад успел выстрелить.  
  
Зло вскрикнув, он попытался вырваться, но тщетно. Даже учитывая усилители в экзоскелете, проклятая магия держала крепко — ашаад мог лишь слегка поворачивать голову, моргать, дышать и кое-как шевелить челюстью и языком.  
  
К нему подбежали одетые в камуфляж васгот-земляне, и один из них, мужчина, с размаху ударил прикладом древнего ружья ашаада в висок. Мир рассыпался разноцветными искрами и померк.  
  
Он несколько раз подплывал к самой поверхности сознания, готовый вот-вот очнуться, однако каждый раз что-то опять утягивало его в бархатную темноту, парализуя все мысли. В конце концов, ашаад очнулся от сильной головной боли и периодически подкатывавшей к горлу тошноты, которую он чудовищным усилием воли всякий раз перебарывал. Он воин, а воины властны над своим телом. Пока у него есть воля, тело будет ему повиноваться.  
  
Мысленно ашаад оценил нанесенный ему ущерб и с удивлением понял, что кроме того памятного удара, явно окончившегося сотрясением мозга, его больше не били. Это было странно — обычно встречавшиеся ему васготы не упускали возможности оттянуться на бессознательных кунари; ашаад видел последствия такого обращения. Однако же сам он сейчас сидел со связанными за спиной руками, свесив голову. Экзоскелета не было, как и поясных сумок. В карманах, до которых ашаад смог дотянуться, пусто, хоть шаром покати.  
  
Все его манипуляции происходили под аккомпанемент далеких завываний ветра в развалинах — они в каком-то старом городе? — и треска пожираемых пламенем дров. Значит, до постоянной базы они еще не дошли. Глубоко дышать ашаад не решался, а при попытке открыть глаза неяркий вечерний свет больно полоснул по нервам, едва не заставив его вздрогнуть. Серьезное сотрясение. Нужна медицинская помощь. Он в плену, значит, помощи не будет. Следовательно, велика вероятность его смерти. Но ашаад не был бы собой, если бы не попытался обернуть в свою пользу даже самый невыгодный расклад.  
  
— Гарри, ты, вообще, в своем уме? — прилетел вместе с ветром тихий женский голос откуда-то слева и сзади. Напрягшись, ашаад расслышал шелест травы и камней под ногами васгот. Они приближались, и быстро.  
  
— Элис, да чего ты так взвилась? Он же один из  _этих_ , — презрение в мужском голосе было настолько сильно, что его почти можно было потрогать руками, как землю или камень.  
  
Ашаад знал, что васготы каждому отдельному землянину давали собственное имя, название, но ему все равно было непривычно слышать подтверждение своим знаниям. Раньше он никогда не оказывался настолько близко.  
  
Женщина, Элис, издала раздраженный нечленораздельный звук, похожий не то на рычание, не то на шумный выдох.  
  
— Хоть он и кунари, он такой же сын этой земли, как мы с тобой, и заслуживает хотя бы базового уважения.  
  
Кунари-землян в обязательном порядке обучали стандартному языку, на котором говорили их предки, равно как и кунлату, чтобы они могли читать обучающие тексты и понимать свои роли. Потому ашаад не испытывал никаких сложностей в восприятии, пускай голоса и искажались посторонними шумами, а в некоторых местах слова были почти неразборчивы.  
  
Васготы остановились где-то неподалеку.  
  
— Тебя послушать, так мы равные, — презрительно хмыкнул мужчина. Ашааду он уже крайне не нравился.  
  
— Мы все — живые существа, разве нет?  
  
— Элис, он сегодня убил Виктора! И только приказ взять одного из них живым спас его жалкую серую шкуру!  
  
Ашаад похолодел внутри. Могло ли это значить, что таллис и гатт были убиты? Или мужчина просто так выразился, поскольку они поймали всего одного? От резкого голоса Гарри у ашаада еще сильнее разболелась голова. Если бы он мог открыть глаза, то перед ними наверняка бы все поплыло.  
  
— Вы двое, кончайте уже! — третий голос, мужской.  
  
Местный командир, насколько ашаад смог судить по властным ноткам в голосе. Он раздался справа и спереди, и неожиданно близко. Обычно на таком расстоянии уже можно было расслышать чужое дыхание, и то, что ашаад никого не слышал, говорило в пользу мастерства этого неизвестного стэна.   
  
— Элис, тебе нечем больше заняться? Гарри, иди проверь, не пришло ли сообщение.  
  
Шорох удаляющихся шагов, который вскоре и вовсе стих.  
  
Ашаад вновь остался наедине с тошнотой и ослепляющей болью. Сейчас он, вообще, удивлялся, как смог прийти в себя с такой серьезной травмой головы.  
  
— Очнулся? — тихо поинтересовался командир васгот. Судя по шороху ткани и едва слышным шагам, он подошел ближе и сел на корточки.  
  
Ашаад не мог не отметить, что мужчина старался причинять ему меньше неудобств своим голосом. Однако сам он ответить был не в состоянии. И головой качать он тем более не собирался.  
  
— Потерпи немного, я сниму боль, — пробормотал стэн — стэн ли? — васгот, и секунду спустя ашаад почувствовал, как от затылка разливается тепло, а боль тает быстрее, чем роса на солнце.  
  
И в этот момент он внезапно осознал кое-что. Этот мужчина был саарибазом, он говорил — он  _командовал_ — и он лечил. Его, ашаада. Врага. Хотя лечение еще можно было объяснить — он нужен был васготам живым, в конце концов, пускай пока и не ясно было, для чего именно — но ашаад никак не мог побороть нерациональный страх, почти ужас, неожиданно вспыхнувший в груди и свернувшийся клубком ядовитых змей. Говорящий саарибаз. Ашаад не хотел представлять, как именно тот успел повлиять на окружающих его васгот. Неудивительно, что стэн всегда приказывал уничтожать противников. Неудивительно, что их не пытались перевоспитывать.  
  
Когда боль утихла и голова прекратила угрожать расколоться в любой момент, Ашаад осторожно открыл глаза и, убедившись, что теперь он чувствует себя относительно нормально — связанных рук он уже почти не ощущал, но это незначительно — ашаад поднял голову и посмотрел на так испугавшего его саарибаза. К этому моменту страх, разумеется, успел утихнуть, оставив после себя осторожность.  
  
Перед ашаадом сидел немолодой мужчина ничем не примечательной внешности, одетый в военный комбинезон, на плечах у него подобием плаща висела маскировочная сеть. Как они позволили саарибазу стать разведчиком и командиром, как они могли довериться его словам?  
  
Дикие люди.  
  
Это же опасно. Что, если вместо саарибаза его языком пользуются демоны, чтобы завлечь как можно больше жертв в свою ловушку? Что, если саарибаз пользуется своими силами, чтобы подчинить окружающих против их воли? И самое ужасающее — никто же не почувствует разницы. Никто не сможет понять, когда опасность нависла над головами простых людей дамокловым мечом.  
  
— Что ж, давай знакомиться, что ли, — мужчина не стал притворяться и изображать дружелюбие. Его холодные темные глаза испытующе разглядывали ашаада, а залегшие в уголках рта морщины говорили о твердом характере и тяжелой жизни. — Меня зовут Харрисон Маккой. Как мне называть тебя?  
  
— Ашаад.  
  
— Разведчик, значит. Вот ведь… попробуем с тобой, чего уж там. Предупреждаю, если попытаешься сбежать, мы сдерживаться не будем, и ты, скорее всего, умрешь. Да и бежать тебе тут некуда. Земли кунари далеко, а снаряжения у тебя нет. Так что предлагаю сначала хорошенько подумать, а потом уже совершать глупости. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
  
— Да.  
  
Харрисону Маккою незачем было знать, что всякого разведчика обучают всем известным кунари премудростям выживания в дикой природе. Это же было только логично — не зависеть от высоких технологий. Мало ли, когда они вдруг откажутся работать.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Быстрые шаги, тяжелое дыхание. Ашаад и Харрисон одновременно повернули голову в ту сторону, вскоре в поле их зрения появился молодой мужчина с растрепанной копной каштановых волос, на лице и одежде темнели разводы грязи. Видимо, саарибаз не считал нужным помогать другим оставаться чистыми — у него-то самого на одежде никаких пятен не было.  
  
— Кэп, штаб приказывает отступать, срочно.  
  
Это был тот самый Гарри — его голос. Ашаад сузил глаза, изучая своего врага. Саарибаз Маккой был опаснее, но этот васгот пылал незамутненной ненавистью к кунари. Таких следовало уничтожать едва ли не быстрее, чем саарибаз, ведь порой даже простые человеческие эмоции были в разы страшнее самой извращенной магии. Пока ашаад в плену, ему надо как-нибудь изловчиться и освободить мир от бремени по имени «Гарри».  
  
— Пароль? — холодно отозвался Харрисон выпрямляясь.  
  
— Синица в небе, летнее солнце.  
  
Саарибаз кивнул, вытащил из нагрудного кармана небольшой черный прибор, раза в три больше коммуникатора. Щелчок, раздалось шипение.  
  
— Говорит Маккой, сматываем удочки. Си-четыре для быка. Конец связи.  
  
Уже два пароля, но ашаад никак не мог понять логики, по которой они подбирались. «Синица в небе» — это явно из русской человеческой пословицы, но при чем тут «летнее солнце»? Ашаад сильно подозревал, что каждый такой пароль сигнализировал определенный набор инструкций, подобно ключу к нужной последовательности. Сейчас ашаад был не в том положении, чтобы успешно сбежать из плена, но он постарался запомнить как можно больше. Всяко пригодится.  
  
Развалины, где они сидели, не могли быть тем домом, рядом с которым произошла схватка — здесь было намного больше места, и запах стоял другой, меньше полевых трав, больше чего-то другого, сырого. Интересно, его перемещали с помощью магии, или на носилках тащили? Это явно было проделано аккуратно. Хоть на том спасибо.  
  
Надо запомнить поведение саарибаза Харрисона Маккоя. Поведение Гарри и Элис. Надо будет упомянуть, что Элис, возможно, получится обратить в Кун. Слова саарибаза беспокоили. А вот Гарри следует умереть.  
  
Они не могли быть далеко от того приснопамятного дома. Просто физически невозможно было проделать большой путь и остаться незамеченными, учитывая количество агентов кунари в этой области. Ашаад прекрасно помнил, что от момента выхода из лагеря и до первого контакта с противником прошло чуть меньше двух суток. Если бы не аномальные зоны после войны, они бы не оказались отрезаны от основного отряда. Хотя саарибаз ведь воспользовался древним коммуникатором, и выглядел вполне уверенным в том, что его услышали все, кому надо. Единственный вывод — они углубились в «слепое пятно». Если ашаад правильно понял… он только что стал очень опасным пленником.  
  
Потому что если его догадки верны, то это может оказаться переломным моментом в затяжном противостоянии с васготами.  
  
— Ашаад, — разведчик резко сосредоточился на Харрисоне. — Спокойной ночи, — губы мужчины растянулись в опасной улыбке, с его ладони сорвалась волна голубых искр, полетевших к ашааду подобно мотылькам на огонь.  
  
Падая в темноту, ашаад пообещал себе сначала надеть этому саарибазу ошейник и зашить рот, и только после этого отправить в объятия его хиссра, ложных богов.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Ему надоело просыпаться после беспамятства и не понимать, где он находится. Да, в этот раз его не тянуло показать миру свой обед и голова совсем не болела, но незнакомая обстановка сильно нервировала ашаада. Единственный плюс — руки не были связаны. И либо это была фатальная неосторожность васготов, либо их система безопасности вполне могла удержать одного ашаада.  
  
Мягко скатившись с жесткой кушетки, он быстро осмотрелся по сторонам. Голый бетонный пол, холодный, но сухой; кушетка с тонким матрасом; древняя металлическая решетка вместо одной стены; металлический туалет в углу. Самая настоящая тюремная камера, какие строили до третьей мировой войны. Подойдя к решетке, ашаад подергал ее, на всякий случай проверяя. Держалась крепко, даже не скрипнула. Удивительно хорошее состояние здания. Ашаад даже не мог представить, где именно его могли держать — все города, в которых он бывал, были построены уже под управлением Кун, а в Кун тюрем не возводили, поскольку и нужды в них не возникало. А города, где могли бы быть такие тюрьмы, находились в настолько ужасном состоянии, что люди предпочли их покинуть и начать отстраиваться заново, чем пытаться разгрести вековые завалы.  
  
Что это могло значить?  
  
Либо где-то сохранилась тюрьма, либо вмешались саарибаз.  
  
Плохо.  
  
Ведь ашаад ничего не мог сделать против даже одного саарибаза, как ни прискорбно это было признавать.  
  
Тюремщиков, однако, видно не было. Хотя, осмотрев потолки, ашаад увидел почему. Рядом с лампами там мигало красными огоньками несколько камер безопасности, хотя и помоложе самой тюремной камеры, но все равно очень старые. Будь на месте ашаада ашкаари, он, возможно, смог бы найти способ обмануть электронику. Но ашаад не мог быть одновременно и ашкаари, хотя порой такое резкое разграничение казалось несусветной глупостью — мало ли какие знания могут понадобиться для выполнения задания. Вот так и получилось, что ашаад совершенно не разбирался даже в столь элементарной технике, хотя с любым оружием мог быстро найти общий язык.  
  
Дальнейшее изучение камеры не заняло много времени, а новой информации предоставило мало. Окон нет, освещение полностью искусственное, так что сказать, день на улице, или ночь, было совершенно невозможно. Более того, тюрьма могла находиться под землей, а не на поверхности.  
  
Подумав это, ашаад вздрогнул и замер, усиленно развивая пришедшую ему в голову мысль. Если тюрьма под землей, это прекрасно объяснит, и почему она так хорошо сохранилась, и отсутствие окон, и целую электропроводку, и отсутствие каких-либо сквозняков кроме глухо работающей вентиляции. Да, эта идея имела право на жизнь. Даже более чем.  
  
Ашаад сел на кровать, подобрав одну ногу под себя, — так он оставался лицом к решетке, да и в этой позе ему всегда лучше думалось — и сцепил руки в замок.  
  
Вариант номер один, самый оптимистичный. Таллис и гатт, или один из них, ушли от васгот, ашаад задержал врага на достаточное время, чтобы его спутники успели вернуться к стэну. Тогда в данный момент основные силы их отряда уже прочесывают окрестности того здания. Ашаада ищут.  
  
Вариант номер два. Таллис и гатт уйти не смогли, и сейчас мертвы. Время их возвращения еще не наступило, стэн ждет, об атаке не знают. У васгот есть возможность организовать засаду. Хотя ашаад же слышал слова Гарри о том, что штаб приказал им отступать. Если бы он знал причину, то мог бы даже предположить, почему именно поступил такой приказ.  
  
Вариант номер три. Таллис и гатт мертвы, время возвращения давно прошло, стэн выслал ашаадов или даже весь отряд. Ашаада могут искать, а могут счесть мертвым.  
  
Самый реальный для него шанс сбежать — осторожно разведать обстановку и дожидаться верного момента. Помощи извне ждать нельзя, слишком мала вероятность, что она вообще придет. Тем более что месторасположение этого здания наверняка неизвестно кунари.  
  
Продумав для себя линию поведения, ашаад сел на пол в медитативную позу и погрузился в мысленное чтение текстов Кослуна, которые тамассран когда-то заставили его выучить наизусть. Это приносило успокоение, к тому же, в этой камере больше было нечем заняться, а после заклинания саарибаза ашаад выспался на целый день вперед.  
  
Спустя где-то полтора часа, закончив вторую триаду, ашаад сделал перерыв и посвятил время зарядке. Для полноценной тренировки ему не хватало напарника и холодного оружия, но размяться можно было и на голом полу. Он как раз отжимался, когда услышал лязг открывающейся двери и быстрые шаги, однако не позволил себе прерваться, пока не закончил свою норму, плюс сверху еще десять раз. Только после этого, глубоко дыша носом, ашаад легко поднялся на ноги.  
  
Сквозь решетку за ним наблюдала незнакомая женщина, и в глазах у нее было странное выражение. Ашаад никогда раньше такого не видел, но после нескольких секунд изучения он решил, что она не представляет для него опасности. В руках женщина держала поднос с едой — миску с кашей и кружку воды. Не говоря ни слова, она наклонилась, поставила поднос на пол и протолкнула его сквозь специальное отверстие в решетке, потом еще раз окинула ашаада этим странным взглядом и так же молча удалилась.  
  
Покачав головой, ашаад вернулся к зарядке. Спустя еще час, закончив, ашаад обтерся майкой и натянул обратно свой комбинезон. Каша к этому моменту успела остыть, но ашаад безропотно съел предложенную еду. Отравы там не было в любом случае, так что можно было не беспокоиться по этому поводу. Вытолкнув поднос обратно в коридор, ашаад провел в мысленных чтениях текстов Кослуна несколько часов и, так и не дождавшись гостей, лег спать.  
  
На следующий день состоялась встреча с мужчиной, который назвался Джоном. Он просто пришел к камере ашаада и десять минут изучал его, прежде чем заговорить. Ашаад же не счел его достойным, потому игнорировал, пока тот, раздраженно всплеснув руками, не ушел. Время своего бодрствования ашаад опять провел за чтением и разминкой, и опять его прерывала та же самая женщина, принося еду — на этот раз дважды.  
  
Ашаад ждал, когда же у него появится возможность сбежать. А дождался только путешествия в душ. Под конвоем, разумеется. Его ни на секунду не оставляли без присмотра, и как минимум два древних ружья всегда смотрело на ашаада черными дулами. Ашаад вполне мог бы попытаться сбежать, если бы точно знал, что среди его стражников нет саарибаз. Пять человек — навыки ашаада правильно оценили. У одного из них наверняка должен был быть ключ к местной системе безопасности, так что шансы были. Однако ашаад не знал. Он никогда не умел определять саарибаз, как делали некоторые другие ашаады.  
  
Поэтому ему оставалось лишь воспользоваться случаем и смыть с себя грязь и пот прошедших дней. Тем более, что зрители ашааду нисколько не мешали. Пока не пытались с ним разговаривать, разумеется.  
  
Ашаад уже вытирался жестким полотенцем, когда дверь в ванную открылась и раздались шаги. Отложив тряпку, ашаад всем корпусом повернулся к гостю. Из-за угла вывернул Гарри. Старый знакомый. Ашаад сощурился, оценивая противника и свои шансы на успех.  
  
Надзиратели прекратили изображать статуй и обеспокоенно зашевелились.  
  
— Митчелл? Что ты здесь забыл? — спросил один из них, преграждая путь Гарри.  
  
Ашаад знал ответ на этот вопрос. Он прекрасно видел во взгляде васгота желание убивать.  
  
— Не бойся, Голд. Старик дал добро. Я аккуратно.  
  
— А если он тебя убьет?  
  
Митчелл вперил взгляд в преградившего ему дорогу Голда. Ашаад на мгновение задумался, кого именно охранник имел в виду — его или этого «старика» — но потом быстро вытряхнул из головы лишние мысли.  
  
— С дороги, — почти прошипел Гарри.  
  
Ашаад принял пятую стойку — из нее было рациональнее всего начинать бой в замкнутом пространстве против лучше защищенного противника. И судя по поведению этого Митчелла, бой будет быстрым и жестоким. Он казался уверенным в своих силах.  
  
Первый удар нанес Гарри — резкий, нацеленный в голову. Ашаад плавно ушел от него, провел серию собственных, проверяя оборону врага. Они скользили по комнате, босые ноги ашаада тихо шлепали по холодному кафелю, предплечья тупо ныли от силы блокированных ударов, тело двигалось почти без участия мозга. Спустя минуту Митчелл сплевывал кровь и криво улыбался, в его глазах горело почти безумие. Сам же ашаад успел пропустить болезненный удар в бок и, кажется, у него треснуло ребро. Точнее он не мог оценить нанесенный ущерб, но глубокие вдохи отзывались резкой болью, он проверил.  
  
Под конец второй минуты они успели несколько раз повалить друг друга на пол, и ашаад в итоге сумел добиться того, что Митчелл сильно ударился виском, на какое-то время потеряв ориентацию в пространстве. Ашаад тотчас набросился на него, не обращая внимания на крики надзирателей. Он должен был закончить начатое.  
  
Ему не хватило секунды, чтобы свернуть Гарри шею.  
  
Тот пришел в себя, растянул разбитые губы в красном оскале — и впился пальцами в бока ашаада. Мгновение спустя его словно подключили к линии электропередач: ослепляющая, шипящая боль вонзилась в ашаада из десяти точек — этот клятый саарибаз прочел заклинание молнии, направляя ее прямиком в плоть противника. Перед глазами заплясали черно-белые пятна, грудь сдавило тугими кольцами, в ушах зазвенело — секунду спустя ашаад понял, что кричит от боли, и, до крови закусив нижнюю губу, заставил себя замолчать. К сожалению, сведенное судорогой тело, он вернуть под контроль не смог. Его безвольным мешком камней сбросили на кафель, чужая ладонь крепко схватила за волосы. Новая волна боли алым цветком искр рассыпалась в мозгу ашаада. Словно скрежет гвоздя по стеклу обрел материальную форму и ввинчивался в виски, лишая воздуха.  
  
Появилось давление на кожу головы, мышцы шеи и плеч напряглись от неудобного угла. Сморгнув пелену, ашаад увидел прямо перед собой искаженное злобой лицо Митчелла. Его губы шевелились, но ашаад не мог разобрать ни слова — ужасный звон в ушах и скрежет в мозгу растворили в себе все членораздельные мысли. Потом его с силой приложили головой об пол. И еще раз. Хруста ашаад не слышал, но его нос неожиданно изогнулся под неестественным углом, а рот залила соленая жидкость.  
  
Собрав остатки того, что раньше было его волей, ашаад из последних сил взбрыкнул, сбрасывая Митчелла с себя.  
  
Кажется, ему это удалось.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Эхо непроизнесенных слов набатом билось в голове, пульсировало жаркими огнями под веками, не давая опять раствориться в бархатной темноте беспамятства. События — воспоминания? — калейдоскопом мелькали на грани видимости, и ашаад не мог различить никаких деталей. Он даже не мог понять, видит дерево или здание, небо или болото под ногами.  
  
Кругом все мелькало и плавало, каждую секунду меняя свою форму и цвет, так что на несколько секунд ашаад даже подумал, что видит Тень — некое место, упоминающееся в древних текстах первых-кунари, куда люди их мира попадали во сне, а маги могли даже запоминать свое там пребывание. Ашаад не успел удивиться, как ослепляющий звон резко загудел, посылая рябь на все вокруг. Секунду спустя из этого звона начали прорываться голоса, поначалу гулкие и до неузнаваемости искаженные эхом, но постепенно обретающие четкость.  
  
С каждым мгновением слова звучали все более знакомо, превращаясь из набора ломаных звуков в осмысленную речь.  
  
— Удачливый сукин сын, — ворчливо и устало произнес мужчина где-то рядом.  
  
— А ты безумец, — другой голос, тоже мужской. Смутно знакомый. — Как он?  
  
— Еще неделю-две поваляется — и будет как огурчик.  
  
В какой-то момент ашаад понял, что не качается на волнах беспамятства, а лежит на жесткой кровати, рядом мерно пикают разные медицинские приборы, в воздухе витает легко узнаваемый запах лекарств.  
  
Он был в больнице.  
  
— Леонард…  
  
— Да, я знаю, что он опасен. Думаешь, зря он к кровати прикован? Я буду в порядке.  
  
— Ну смотри мне. Жду доклад.  
  
— Да, да.  
  
Раздались тяжелые шаги, дверь с тихим шипением открылась и закрылась.  
  
Ашаад открыл глаза медленно, осторожно, не позволяя себе шипеть от боли, когда яркий свет яростно вонзился в мозг. Сигналы рядом тут же изменились, послышалось шуршание одежды и тихие ругательства.  
  
— Какого черта, он еще должен спать без задних ног!.. — зло рыкнул мужчина. Доктор, судя по всему.  
  
Когда глаза ашаада наконец адаптировались, он сумел осмотреться, игнорируя жжение по всему телу и ощущение, словно он вот-вот рассыплется на множество маленьких кусочков. Или расплавится.  
  
Ашаад лежал на больничной койке в небольшой палате, по левую руку от него стояли различные приборы, вполне современные на вид, рядом с которыми доктор деловито снимал показания и проводил манипуляции с капельницей и чем-то еще, названия для чего ашаад не знал.  
  
— Ну вот кто тебя просил приходить в себя, а? — бросив на ашаада раздосадованный взгляд, доктор вздохнул и устало помассировал переносицу, прекращая метаться.  
  
— В чем дело? — спросил стоявший в ногах кровати охранник, держа ладонь на рукояти пистолета и подобравшись.  
  
Готовый к драке. Даже несмотря на то, что ашаад действительно был прикован к кровати за лодыжки и запястья — путы хоть и мягкие, не причиняющие неудобств как таковые, но надежно ограничивающие подвижность.  
  
— Очередное доказательство, что кунари уделяют много внимания физической подготовке, и это окупается, — проворчал доктор. Кажется, его назвали Леонардом. Он посмотрел на ашаада сверху вниз, словно пытаясь решить сложную головоломку одним только взглядом.  
  
Хотя ашаад и видел, что его доктор был в плохом расположении духа, направленной на себя угрозы со стороны Леонарда он совершенно не ощущал. И это было странно.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Моргнув, ашаад задумался над вопросом.  
  
— Все тело как в огне, — наконец ответил он на стандартном английском, пытаясь заставить язык правильно складывать непривычные слова. Получалось не очень, словно камней в рот набрал, но ашаад сильно сомневался, что его поймут, заговори он на кунлат. Подумав еще немного, он уточнил: — Как после ожога, только внутри. Как я смог выжить после такого заклинания?  
  
— Как, как… — вздохнув, Леонард махнул рукой охраннику, который только после этого неохотно расслабился. Сам доктор подтащил стул и сел, задумчиво разглядывая ашаада. — Вытащил я тебя практически с того света, парень. По правде, я и сам пару раз думал, что все, уплыла рыбка из сетей, но ты удивительно упорно цеплялся за свою поджаренную тушку. Так что ты тоже поспособствовал своему спасению, — Леонард невесело улыбнулся. — А теперь будешь лежать под моим присмотром, пока не выздоровеешь. И даже не думай, что я выпущу тебя отсюда хоть на час раньше положенного, — он, нахмурившись, пригрозил пальцем, но уголки его губ подрагивали, словно сдерживали улыбку.  
  
Этот Леонард уже за несколько минут разговора успел сильно озадачить ашаада. Причем не столько словами, сколько интонациями и невербальными сигналами. Одна часть которых говорила о том, что доктор предельно серьезный, вторая — что он искренне веселится. И поэтому ашааду приходилось больше опираться на слова Леонарда, остальные его эмоциональные посылы почти полностью оставляя без внимания. Слишком непривычно было ашааду иметь дело с настолько сложными и противоречивыми сочетаниями проявляемых эмоций.  
  
— Зачем меня было спасать? Я враг, один из ваших меня чуть не убил. Нашли бы себе другого, — голос его осип от долгого молчания. И, возможно, еще и от криков, хотя ашаад не помнил, чтобы кричал достаточно долго.  
  
— Э нет, парень. Не знаю, что тебе там вбили в твою блондинистую голову, но все не так просто. Да, кстати. Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, — ашаад напрягся, услышав знакомую фамилию, но доктор это проигнорировал, причем намеренно — ашаад увидел быстрый взгляд внимательных карих глаз. — А ты…  
  
— Ашаад.  
  
— Нет. Я, знаешь ли, язык ваших рогатых не учу принципиально. Так что будешь ты у нас… хмм, — задумавшись, Леонард окинул комнату рассеянным взглядом. — О! Придумал. Я буду звать тебя Джимом, — улыбнувшись, провозгласил доктор и довольно глянул на опешившего ашаада.  
  
Еще бы ему не опешить — прозвища друг другу могли давать только кунари, достаточно близкие, чтобы захотеть как-то отличать друг друга от остальных братьев. А тут какой-то васгот взял и просто так дал ему не то что прозвище — имя! Это… да это ни в какие ворота не лезло!  
  
— Ну ладно, ты действительно проснулся раньше положенного, регенерация еще не закончилась, и вообще поражаюсь, как ты можешь терпеть такую боль и вести осознанный диалог. Так что, как твой лечащий доктор, я прописываю тебе еще сутки сна.  
  
— Стой!  
  
— Потом поговорим, — покачал головой Леонард, вставая и подкручивая что-то на капельнице. — Снотворное дать тебе я не могу, а обезболивающее долго действовать не будет, не с твоим метаболизмом. Так что лучше бы ты поспал, Джим, — опять услышав это имя, ашаад болезненно поморщился. Леонард только улыбнулся. Потом перевел взгляд на охранника: — Грэгор, марш наружу, посторожишь у двери, никуда твой пленник не денется.  
  
Приподняв голову, ашаад увидел, как васготы вышли из палаты. Дверной замок пикнул, закрываясь. Через минуту жжение действительно немного утихло, но разбитое ощущение никуда не делось, и даже при всем желании ашаад сейчас не смог бы выбраться за пределы этой палаты. Шутка ли, ему приходилось сосредотачиваться, просто чтобы пошевелить рукой или ногой, и каждое движение отзывалось болью во всех нервах разом, словно их кипятком ошпаривало.  
  
Из одной тюрьмы в другую. Иронично.  
  
Силой воли заставив себя не шевелиться, ашаад принялся думать, пока еще был в состоянии это делать.  
  
Леонард, явно был родственником Харрисона — фамилии же у них одни и те же, — и хотя ашаад почти не общался со вторым, доктор казался вполне разумным человеком. По крайней мере, если откинуть тот факт, что он отказывался звать ашаада так, как положено, и вместо этого придумал какое-то глупое имя.  
  
А еще он что-то говорил про "не все так просто". Что он под этим имел в виду? Может ли быть, что васготы спланировали всю эту операцию, от и до, а стэн лишь повел себя так, как и ожидалось? У ашаада при одной только мысли об этом начинала болеть голова, и особенно ему было досадно, что он не располагал практически никакой информацией. Вернее, никакой достоверной, полученной с помощью наблюдений и допросов. Все, что у него было — собственные предположения. И постепенно нарастающая жгучая боль, расплавленным стеклом растекающаяся по всему телу и мешающая думать.  
  
Кажется, он пропустил момент, когда мог спокойно уснуть.  
  
Что ж. Этот момент ничем не хуже других, чтобы заняться мысленными чтениями текстов Кослуна. Знакомые звуки кунлат, даже не произнесенные вслух, успокаивали горящие нервы и позволяли отрешиться от мучений плоти.  
  
Азит тал-иб. Так должно быть. Боль, как солнце и луна, пройдет зенит и склонится к закату. У всего есть конец. Азит тал-иб.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Выздоравливал он слишком медленно. По крайней мере по своим собственным меркам, потому что доктор вечно восхищался скоростью восстановления и сетовал на других своих подопечных, вечно на что-то жалующихся. Ашаад и сам не заметил, когда вдруг начал получать удовольствие от общения с Леонардом — ведь поначалу тот его раздражал своим упрямством и периодичным ворчанием буквально на все вокруг. Даже данное против воли имя — Джим — уже не так резало слух.  
  
За примерное поведение Леонард позволил ашааду свободно передвигаться по своей палате. Не то чтобы он наматывал круги вокруг кровати, нет, конечности плохо слушались и периодически дрожали, пару раз ашаад даже чуть не упал, когда колени внезапно подогнулись. И он быстро уставал. Разительная и, чего уж там, неприятная перемена по сравнению с тем, что было до драки с проклятым саарибазом по имени Гарри Митчелл.  
  
Обычно ашаад не предавался праздным размышлениям, но сейчас, лежа в кровати и чувствуя, как тело периодически бьет дрожь, он с удовольствием представлял, как самолично надевает Митчеллу ошейник и маску. Ашаад однажды видел работу арваарада, потому мог вполне достоверно воспроизвести весь процесс.  
  
Тихое шипение открывшейся двери вырвало ашаада из приятных грез. Он встревожился, ведь еще не настало время для обычного посещения доктора, и резко сел, игнорируя головокружение и легкую дурноту. Он ожидал разъяренного чем-то Леонарда, охранника или даже самого Харрисона, но чего ашаад не ожидал — маленькой девочки, быстро заскочившей к нему в палату и аккуратно закрывшей за собой дверь. Учитывая ее возраст и то, что она напряженно следила за коридором, ашаад пришел к единственно возможному выводу. Ее учителя не знали, где она сейчас находится.  
  
— Кто ты и что здесь делаешь? — холодно спросил ашаад, размышляя, возможно ли обернуть появившуюся возможность в свою пользу. Пока ничего стоящего в голову не приходило.  
  
Тихо ойкнув, девочка обернулась настолько резко, что ее хвостик хлестнул по щеке.  
  
— Фух, ну и напугал ты меня! — громким шепотом воскликнула она, наигранно хватаясь за сердце. Движение неуклюжее, явно совсем недавно подсмотренное у кого-то из взрослых.  
  
— Отвечай на вопрос, — ашаад добавил в голос совсем немного угрожающих ноток. У него не было опыта непосредственного общения с детьми, и он не хотел перегнуть палку. Но и безнаказанным такое поведение нельзя было оставлять.  
  
— Я Джо, я тут прячусь, а ты кто? — протараторила девочка, заинтересованно подходя к сидевшему на кровати ашааду. — Стой, дай угадаю! Ты солдат деда, да? Или один из агентов? Я тебя тут раньше не видела, ты из другого города?  
  
Выпалив все это, Джо уставилась на ашаада, ожидая, когда же он наконец соизволит ответить, на лице ее читалось искреннее любопытство и абсолютно никакого страха.  
  
— Я ашаад.  
  
Ротик Джо сложился в идеальную букву О. На целую секунду она замерла столбом, решая, что делать, и ашаад ожидал, что она испуганно взвизгнет и бросится прочь, но, стоило первому шоку пройти, неугомонная девочка опять засыпала его словами, которые теперь тараторила со скоростью пулемета:  
  
— Ух ты, а я слышала, что ты большой и серый. Ты же кунари? Нам говорили, что они все страшные и рогатые, но ты не такой. Нет, не вижу рогов. Ты их спилил? Но выглядишь как обычный человек. Как ты можешь быть и человеком, и кунари одновременно? И вообще, не такой уж ты и страшный. Скажи, а это правда, что магов у вас нет? Ну, у кунари, в смысле? Прадед говорил, что среди людей маги существовали испокон веков. У кунари так же? И если они такие большие, то как они помещаются в домах? И с рогами, наверное, жутко неудобно?  
  
Ашаад только и успевал, что моргать и пытаться вникнуть.  
  
Джо, похоже, была напрочь лишена той осторожности, которую прививали всем детями-кунари. Хотя ей все же хватало сообразительности не подходить к нему ближе, чем на полтора метра.  
  
Немного подумав, ашаад решил удовлетворить любопытство ребенка.  
  
— Кунари — это те, кто следуют Куну. Я — человек-кунари. А большие, серые и рогатые — это первые-кунари. Самоназвания их расы я не знаю, это должно быть известно ашкаари. Магов мы называем «саарибаз» и не даем им свободу воли. У каждого саарибаза есть свой арваарад, «тот, кто сдерживает зло». В зданиях потолки у нас выше, а первые к рогам привыкли и умеют с ними обращаться.  
  
— Ух ты-ы, — опять протянула Джо, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых ясно читался почти что научный интерес.  
  
По одному этому взгляду тамассран скорее всего определила бы будущую роль этой девочки.

— Ашаад — это твое имя?  
  
— Нет. Это моя роль. На твой язык переводится примерно как «разведчик».  
  
Джо сморщила носик:  
  
— Я не хочу постоянно называть тебя разведчиком. Неужели тебе не грустно, что у тебя нет имени?  
  
— Зачем мне имя, когда у меня есть роль?  
  
— А если разведчиков несколько, как вы узнаете, к кому именно обращаются?  
  
— По взглядам и жестам, как же еще?  
  
— А если вы стоите слишком близко?  
  
— Зачем нам так стоять?  
  
— Ну… ну а вдруг! — Джо явно не хотела сдаваться.  
  
— Со мной такой ситуации никогда не возникало, так что прекращай эти глупые вопросы. Твои учителя разве тебе не рассказывают о кунари?  
  
— Рассказывают, — неохотно ответила Джо, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь меня?  
  
— Люди разное говорят, а откуда еще лучше узнавать что-то, как не из первых рук? — вызывающе посмотрев на ашаада, ответила девочка вопросом на вопрос.  
  
Ашаад вынужден был признать истину ее слов. Но все равно он не мог больше ничего рассказать, не выдав при этом какой-нибудь засекреченной информации.  
  
— От кого ты здесь прячешься?  
  
— Мы в прятки играем, — серьезное настроение как рукой сняло. Джо хихикнула. — Меня здесь никогда не найдут.  
  
— Почему ты в этом так уверена?  
  
— Потому что дверь была заперта, — вздернув носик, гордо произнесла девочка. Потом широко улыбнулась. — И я ее заперла обратно. И снаружи ничего нет, так что вот так!  
  
— Как же ты ее открыла тогда?  
  
— Не скажу, это секрет, — поспешно произнесла Джо, пряча руки за спину.  
  
Потом засунула их в карманы.  
  
Ашаад был почти уверен, что этот самый «секрет» она только что так неловко попыталась спрятать. И как бы он ни не хотел пугать невинного ребенка, на свободу выбираться надо было. И это была вполне реальная возможность, упускать которую было опасно потому, что она вряд ли когда-нибудь повторится. Единственное, что еще сдерживало ашаада — плачевное состояние его здоровья.  
  
А потом в палату влетел злой как демон Леонард.  
  
— Джоанна Мариан Маккой! — тихо пискнув, Джо попыталась спрятаться хоть куда-нибудь, но доктор ловким движением ухватил ее за ухо. — И как это понимать, юная леди? Я сколько раз говорил, что в больнице играть запрещено? — Леонард практически шипел, выволакивая девочку в коридор.  
  
Ашаад не успел даже раздосадовано вздохнуть, как доктор заглянул в дверной проем и пригрозил ему пальцем:  
  
— А ты ляг быстро, тебе нельзя сильно напрягаться.  
  
И дверь с неизменным тихим шипением закрылась. Пискнул замок.  
  
— Вашедан, — выругался ашаад, откидываясь на подушку. Он умудрился упустить свой шанс.  
  
Несколько часов он вертелся, попеременно пытаясь дремать и повторить любимую песнь из тома Кослуна, но для сна ашаад никак не мог успокоиться, а для мысленных чтений никак не мог сосредоточиться. Неплохо было бы помедитировать, но и к этому у ашаада не лежала душа. Зато его все больше раздражал тот факт, что он не мог выбраться из заточения только потому, что ашааду не положено знать то, что известно ашкаари. Наверняка же был способ как-то обойти систему безопасности.  
  
Ашаад так и не успел осознать, к какому именно он пришел выводу, поскольку дверь в его палату открылась, и внутрь зашли два охранника и медсестра. Именно так ашааду приносили еду последние несколько дней, так что поначалу он не понял, что медсестра в руках держит не поднос, а стопку одежды.  
  
— Лечение окончено, — сухо бросил один из охранников. — Переодевайся, и на выход.  
  
Аккуратно поднявшись с постели — слабость по-прежнему мешала свободно двигаться — ашаад принял одежду. А что еще ему оставалось делать, если его взяли на прицел и пристально следили за каждым движением. Ашаад не сомневался, что соверши он какую глупость — и мигом распрощался бы с жизнью. Ну, или по крайней мере опять загремел бы на больничную койку. Потому ему оставалось только молча переодеться в серые казенные штаны и футболку и натянуть кеды на босу ногу.  
  
Потом ему завязали глаза и, заведя руки за спину, надели наручники. Ашаад и теперь не сопротивлялся — он оценивал противников. Сражаться со связанными руками он умел, ориентироваться вслепую — тоже. Оставалось только понять, был ли смысл устраивать попытку побега сейчас, или разумнее было бы немного подождать. Например, пока его не выведут из больницы.  
  
Снаружи стоял гомон. Ашаад слышал множество шагов, громких и не очень, быстрых и медленных, разные голоса сливались в общий гомон, из которого периодически вырывались обрывки. Женский плач, детский смех, стоны, обеспокоенные разговоры. Судя по эху, помещение было большое. Один общий зал, видимо. Или, что вероятнее — верхние этажи поясом тянулись по периметру, как в тюрьмах двадцать первого века.  
  
Охранник, шедший сзади, периодически подталкивал ашаада дулом винтовки, заставляя идти быстрее, и говорил, когда и куда сворачивать, предупреждал о лестницах. И либо ашаада специально водили кругами, либо больница была больших размеров. Одних только лестниц вверх и вниз ашаад насчитал одиннадцать штук. Несколько раз ашаад на них чуть не упал, но удержал равновесие. И только когда он уже начал уставать, они зашли в комнату, совершенно не пахнущую больницей. Здесь пахло металлом, резиной и озоном.  
  
— Готовы? — незнакомый мужской голос с резким и непривычным акцентом, который ашаад слышал впервые.  
  
— Шевелись, — ашаада опять ткнули дулом в спину.  
  
Он раздраженно передернул плечами и прошел вперед, споткнулся о небольшое возвышение и поднялся на платформу, в которой имелись небольшие углубления в форме кругов диаметром почти в метр. Ашаад такое видел только в одном месте. Телепорт.  
  
Не дожидаясь, пока его дернут за плечо или опять толкнут, чтобы он встал четко в круге, ашаад застыл посреди своего углубления.  
  
— Умный какой, — фыркнул тот, первый, и с непривычки ашаад едва разобрал, что он сказал. — Ну ладно, удачи, орлы. Паша, запускай.  
  
— Слушаюсь! — второй голос, совсем молодой, еще подросток.  
  
Ашаад услышал, как нажали несколько кнопок, переключили парочку тумблеров, и не успел задуматься, на каком же именно уровне находится техника васготов, как его подхватил плотный луч, расщепляя на атомы в одном месте и собирая в другом, теплой волной прокатываясь от темечка до пяток. Телепортация заняла почти пятнадцать секунд субъективного времени. Примерно в два раза дольше, чем у телепортов кунари.  
  
Ашаад передернул плечами, стряхивая неприятное ощущение муравьев под кожей. Принюхался. Пахло мокрым бетоном и молниями. Под ногами что-то шершавое, определенно, не металл и не пластик, судя по шороху подошвы об пол — скорее всего бетон. Бункер? Где-то далеко ашаад слышал грохот, невнятный и рокочущий, нельзя было разобрать, гроза это или орудийный залп, хотя в земле вроде никаких вибраций не ощущалось.  
  
Кто-то рядом фыркнул, и ашаад резко развернулся лицом к источнику звука, пытаясь услышать еще хоть что-нибудь. Его беспокоил этот странный, покалывающий язык запах молний. Могло ли статься, что в метре от него стоит саарибаз?  
  
— Кто здесь?  
  
— Ну наконец-то ты соизволил подать голос. А я все гадал, когда же у тебя кончится терпение.  
  
Ашаад узнал этот голос. Харрисон Маккой. Тот самый саарибаз, которому ашаад обязан своим положением пленника, из-за которого Митчелл чуть его не зажарил.  
  
Зарычав, ашаад принял низкую стойку, прикинул в уме местоположение противника и атаковал. То, что ему удалось провести первую связку ударов, и никто не выстрелил, говорило о том, что охранники не телепортировались сюда вместе с ашаадом. Что ж, ему это было только на руку, он и так с трудом двигался, пересиливая неуклонно нарастающую боль в мышцах. Спустя несколько секунд Харрисон ухватил ашаада за голову, прижимая ладони к вискам, а пальцами впиваясь в скальп. Вскрикнув, ашаад дернулся назад — он не хотел опять получить заряд молнии — но почувствовал только дурноту и головокружение. В голове возникло странное давление, которое одновременно мысли и распирало, и сжимало, в нескольких местах одновременно ввинчивалась тянущая боль, как если бы саарибаз пытался вскрыть его мысли подобно консервной банке.  
  
Перебарывая головокружение, ашаад пнул наугад и даже попал — если судить по тихому болезненному вскрику, — но ладони не разжались.  
  
Рокот приближался, стал немного более отчетливым. Харрисон раздраженно зашипел. Давление усилилось.  
  
Мысли в голове у ашаада начали судорожно перескакивать с одного воспоминания на другое, обрывки песен Кослуна перемешивались с технической документацией по вооружению, на кунлате, на стандартном, лекции тамассран эхом отражались от стенок черепа, рикошетом метались вместе с отдельными фразами из слышанных диалогов.  
_  
— …землетрясения должны уничтожить землю…  
  
— …страдание есть выбор…  
  
— …твое имя — ключ для отбора…  
  
— …отряд стэна Белого пробыл в окружении…  
  
— …это выбор, и мы можем не принять его…  
  
— …в мире подчиняется гармонии…  
  
— …отчаявшимся одна дорога…_  
  
Зажмурившись, ашаад закусил губу и попытался сосредоточиться на этой привычной боли. Уловив ослабление хватки Харрисона, ашаад зло зашипел и, одной только силой воли заставляя свое непослушное тело двигаться, ударил саарибаза ногой в бок. Секунду спустя земля содрогнулась от многочисленных взрывов — территорию где-то совсем недалеко накрыло залпом артобстрела. Ашаад не удержал равновесия и начал заваливаться вбок, уже группируясь, чтобы правильно упасть. Саарибаз держать его не стал.  
  
Но для чего-то стянул повязку с глаз.  
  
Перекатиться и подняться на ноги ашаад не успел — все вокруг опять завибрировало от мощных взрывов, с потолка посыпалась крошка, забиваясь в нос и глаза, окрашивая волосы и кожу в серый. Пол взбрыкнул, больно ударил в плечо. По нервам словно плеснули огнем. Охнув, ашаад перекатился, следя за саарибазом, который уверенно стоял посреди коридора, в одной руке он по-прежнему держал кусок черной ткани, который раньше мешал ашааду видеть. На лице Харрисона не читалось ярости. Раздражение, да, возможно — злость. Но настоящей боевой ярости там не было. Морщины, казалось, еще сильнее исчертили его лицо со времени их последней встречи.

— Леонард назвал тебя Джимом, — внезапно заговорил саарибаз, и ашаад не сумел сдержать дрожи отвращения. Он не хотел слышать того, что ему мог сказать этот Маккой, но в коридоре была только одна дорога. За спиной ашаада путь перегораживал обвал.  
  
Земля дрожала от взрывов. Если атаковали кунари, то такое количество выстрелов говорило только о том, что на стороне васготов в этой точке выступало много саарибаз, которые к тому же держали неслабый щит. Зачем они телепортировали его сюда?  
  
— Но для меня ты все еще ашаад. Уверен, наши действия поставили тебя в тупик. Ничего важного ты не узнал, так что можешь хоть дословно рассказать о своем пребывании у нас, мне без разницы. Думаю, мне стоит тебя поблагодарить хотя бы за то, что вне поля боя ты никого не убил.  
  
Ашаад не успел придумать ответ — не успел решить, хочет ли он вообще отвечать на такие странные речи, — а Харрисон уже взмахнул руками и исчез во вспышке зеленого цвета. Растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя завихряющиеся облачка пыли. Удивленно моргнув, ашаад еще несколько секунд смотрел прямо перед собой, пытаясь понять, что это только что было.  
  
Нет, серьезно.  
  
Что это было?  
  
Его что, просто так взяли в плен, подержали взаперти, вылечили и… отпустили?  
  
Встряхнувшись, он заставил себя сосредоточиться на более важных проблемах. Первое — сделать так, чтобы скованные руки оказались впереди. Второе — добраться до сил кунари и отчитаться. Третье — посетить виддатлок. Хотя… нет, надо. Ашаад чувствовал, что начинает терять путеводную нить веры, по которой шел всю свою сознательную жизнь. А он усвоил еще в глубоком детстве — потеря веры в Кун губительна. Он прекрасно видел варварскую жизнь тал-васготов, как они подобно диким зверям рвали друг другу глотки в попытке отнять еду, отринув абсолютно все, чему учил Кун.  
  
Ашаад не хотел становиться таким же. Потому он сейчас и направлялся в сторону военных сил кунари, лишь чудом сумев избежать смерти под очередным артобстрелом — услышав зловещий свист пронзающих воздух снарядов, ашаад успел броситься в подвал полуразрушенного здания и переждать там.  
  
Оказавшись в поле видимости войск, ашаад, следуя инструкциям, поднял вверх правую руку и не спеша пошел вперед, не скрываясь и не делая резких движений. После короткого, но емкого допроса одним из карастенов, ашаада направили к бронетранспортерам дожидаться отправки на базу и дальнейшего перенаправления к Бен-Хазрат для подробного доклада.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Два дня спустя талан, проводивший допрос, согласился с желанием ашаада посетить виддатлок и направил его к тамассран-расаан. За всю свою жизнь ашаад слышал о них только слухи, передаваемые шепотом, ведь они не участвовали в воспитании молодежи. «Те, кто возвращают на путь». Обычно к ним направляли тех, кто всерьез начал сомневаться в Кун, но еще не был готов отдаться на очищение с помощью яда камек.  
  
Это кое о чем, да говорило. Главным образом о том, что общение с саарибазом Харрисоном Маккоем не прошло бесследно. Равно как и с остальными васготами. Ведь это же было неправильно — прозябать свою жизнь без цели, без осознания, что труды идут на благо всего общества. Вечно метаться между противоречивыми желаниями эгоистичной индивидуальности.  
  
Нет. Ашаад этого не хотел.  
  
Именно поэтому к назначенному часу он пришел в виддатлок, именно поэтому он терпеливо сидел в небольшой комнатке с самым минимумом мебели и дожидался своей тамассран-расаан. Слухи утверждали, что это умудренные опытом женщины с острым взглядом и крайне проницательным умом, которые могли объяснить и успокоить абсолютно все сомнения в заблудшей душе.  
  
Тихо скрипнула дверь, открываясь. Мягкий шелест ткани, едва слышный тонкий звон. В неярком свете ашаад разглядел вошедшую первую-кунари, одетую в струящееся облачение тамассран. Вопреки слухам, она была молода. Ашаад бы даже засомневался в ее компетентности, но сам факт того, что ей дали роль тамассран-расаан, говорил в пользу того, что она способна на должном уровне выполнять все обязанности. А еще, в отличие от остальных первых-кунари, ее кожа была настолько темного серого цвета, что сначала показалась практически черной. И такие же темные большие глаза влажно поблескивали в бледно-желтом освещении (по крайней мере насчет пронзительного взгляда слухи не врали), и если бы не аккуратные рога, изгибающиеся кверху у самых кончиков, и рост под два метра, тамассран-расаан вполне могла бы сойти за землянку.  
  
—  _Приветствую, та, кто возвращает на путь,_  — ашаад поднялся со скамьи, выказывая положенное ей по статусу уважение. —  _Я потерял свою нить. Ты поможешь мне ее найти?_  
  
—  _Приветствую, разведчик. Меня ознакомили с твоим случаем_ , — тамассран-расаан вплыла в комнату, сопровождаемая еле слышным звоном цепочек на поясе, и села на скамью напротив. Он сел следом. —  _Расскажи мне о своих страхах, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе с ними справиться._  
  
Что ж. Ничем не хуже его собственного варианта. Вдохнув, ашаад собрался с мыслями и попытался облечь в слова то, что его беспокоило.  
  
—  _Кун учит, что каждому должно занимать положенное место и делать все во благо общества. Но как тогда среди серых могут расцветать такие таланты, как Леонард Маккой? Не будь он гениальным доктором, меня бы здесь не было. Как серые могут находить себе место в жизни, причем так хорошо? Я не могу согласиться с правильностью их пути, но не могу отрицать правду. Я не могу не задумываться, правильно ли — следовать Кун. Я не могу не гадать, какова была бы моя жизнь, родись я серым. Это неправильно. Но если бы я знал больше, чем положено разведчику, я бы никогда не попал в плен. Я бы смог сбежать еще в первый день._  
  
Тамассран-расаан внимательно его слушала, изучая не только интонации, но и выражение лица. Ашаад знал, что скрывать что-либо бессмысленно, потому озвучивал даже то, о чем умолчал при допросе у талана. В конце концов, комната эта была звуконепроницаемой, дверь плотно закрыта, а в обязанности всех тамассран входило хранить в тайне страхи своих подопечных, если только они не представляли угрозу для общества.  
  
_— Всю жизнь ты следовал Кун, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ни разу не ставил под сомнение философию равновесия?  
  
— Я в детстве видел истинно серых. Я видел, к чему приводит отсутствие Кун.  
  
— Ты был напуган. Сейчас ты напуган?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты_  хочешь  _усомниться в Кун?  
  
— Как я могу этого хотеть? Я… это просто _ произошло _! Я был на своем месте, а теперь я сомневаюсь в том, что мне казалось истиной с самого рождения. Как кто-то может хотеть подобного?  
  
— Ты помнишь момент, когда именно появились первые сомнения?_  
  
Ашаад честно попытался вспомнить, но самое страшное было в том, что он  _не мог_  этого сделать. Словно… словно они всегда были. Всегда подтачивали его убеждения, исподволь, тайком.  
  
_— Не помню. Не получается.  
  
— Словно вся жизнь прошла под сенью сомнений?  
  
— Да,_  — нахмурившись, отозвался ашаад.  
  
К чему она ведет?  
  
—  _Что ты_ сейчас  _думаешь о Кун?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сейчас, когда ты осознаешь свои сомнения, когда ты мельком видел кусочек жизни серых, когда ты имел возможность пообщаться с некоторыми из них. Что ты думаешь о Кун?_  — голос тамассран-расаан не изменился, он был таким же мягким и доброжелательным, но ашаад не мог не насторожиться.  
  
Так и должна проходить встреча с расаан? Или что-то не так?  
  
—  _Я думаю_ , — осторожно начал он, пытаясь разобраться в том хаосе, который последние пару дней окружал его убеждения, —  _что Кун позволяет рационально распоряжаться ресурсами, как материальными, так и нематериальными. Я думаю, что Кун помогает людям следовать заданному пути и избежать хаоса._  
  
Это-то все хорошо, но даже сам ашаад слышал, как заезженно звучат эти фразы, которые он подобно попугаю послушно повторял, раз выучив их. Он не любил быть попугаем. В конце концов, он был ашаадом не потому, что хорошо обращался с винтовкой. Он ашаад потому, что умеет думать и… неожиданно его пронзила пугающая догадка. Ужасное понимание, отозвавшееся дрожью во всем теле.  
  
Он ашаад потому, что умеет сомневаться в Кун, когда это необходимо для выполнения поставленной задачи.

Но еще больше этого осознания пугал тот факт, насколько  _часто_ ему приходилось прогибать ограничения Кун для того, чтобы достичь своей цели. И это он, простой ашаад. Что же тогда творилось в умах агентов Бен-Хазрат, которые вынуждены были работать под прикрытием, и перед которыми стояли задачи не в пример сложнее, чем перед ним?  
  
—  _Я думаю, что Кун, в его классической форме, уже слабо подходит для современной жизни_ , — глубоко вдохнув, произнес ашаад. Он не мог сдержать слов, они буквально жгли ему язык, просясь на свободу.  
  
—  _Поясни термин «классическая форма», разведчик.  
  
— Кун, предназначенный для большей части населения. Уверен, вам, тем, кто говорят, рассказывают расширенную форму Кун. Это видно в большей гибкости мыслей, заметно по… большей индивидуальности._  
  
Он сам боялся того, что говорит. Он просто озвучивал мысли сразу после того, как они приходили ему в голову, и выстраивающаяся картина становилась все более ужасающей.  
  
—  _Разведчик. Мне жаль тебе это говорить, но от таких мыслей может избавить только очищение ядом камек._  
  
Слова тамассран-расаан тяжелым камнем ухнули у ашаада в груди. Вопреки всем наставлениям, он отчаянно не хотел подвергать себя подобной процедуре. Она ведь полностью уничтожала личность. Кунари после нее становился чистым листом, сосудом с информацией и без эмоциональной привязки к ней. Становился другим человеком в самом прямом смысле этих слов.  
  
—  _Однако_ , — расаан предупреждающе вскинула ладонь, когда ашаад открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать,—  _могу предложить тебе иной вариант. Очевидно, что в глубине ты признаешь Кун, единственное, что тебя тревожит — несоответствие учения нашему времени. Потому, думаю, будет только разумно, если ты поможешь уменьшить это несоответствие. И даже если ты всю жизнь проведешь в безрезультатных попытках — такова будет твоя роль. Оставить тебя разведчиком я не имею права._  
  
Она издевается? Нет, серьезно, что это за глупый выбор — или камек или возможность делать то, что было положено только подчиненным Арикуна?  
  
—  _Как называется эта роль?_  
  
Расаан неожиданно улыбнулась.  
  
—  _У нее нет названия. Ее главное условие — тебе надо взять себе имя, как делают серые.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Последняя ячейка твоего генетического имени — это на самом деле фамилия, которая, согласно традициям землян не-кунари, передается от отца к сыну. Было принято решение сохранять их вместе с главными генетическими маркерами, поскольку это облегчало работу по правильному скрещиванию. Так что, как видишь, фамилия у тебя уже есть, Кирк._  
  
У него голова шла кругом. Он всегда считал эти буквы просто удачно сложившимся генетическим маркером, а это на самом деле оказалась фамилия. И… кунари с собственным именем? Выполняющий роль, у которой не было названия? Это было слишком подозрительно. Неправильно.  
  
—  _Вижу, ты начал просчитывать вероятность того, что сказанное мной — неправда. Вынуждена опровергнуть твои конспирологические теории. В Бен-Хазрат широко практикуются такие неназываемые роли и применение имен. Так что, ты согласен взять на себя эту ношу?_  
  
Что ему еще оставалось? Только свидание с камеком. Ведь, действительно, он уже не сможет довольствоваться ролью ашаада. Он ее перерос, неожиданно для себя. Конечно, его беспокоило, что выбор, по сути, был сделан за него, но ведь в этом и заключался Кун. Ты можешь только подчиняться.  
  
—  _Согласен_.


End file.
